Hello Sailor
by Prince Darkcloud
Summary: Smoker is on shore leave for a week. He had planned for a week a well deserved rest and relaxation, but all that changed when he met a fiery local. SmoAce/AceSmo. Collab.
1. Bit Dicks Aren't Good

**Chapter 1**

Smoker was walking down the gangplank, a slight wobble in his step, as he hadn't been on land in weeks. He breathed in the air of the town, a small smile making its way onto his face as he walked down the dock. His ship was going on shore leave for the next week. All the boys were grateful for the time on land, away from the watery battlefield.

Ace was on his way into the nearest pub, ordering up a drink with a few of his buddies. He loved raising a little hell here and there, it made him feel so much more alive. And maybe there would be some fresh meat in the pub that night too, to get down and dirty with...

Smoker could hear a rowdy crowd in a nearby pub. It had already been dark for a little while, and drunkards were to be expected, especially in a seaside town. He walked over to the open door and stepped inside.

When the other walked through the door, Ace was the first to notice, and grinned, a little sloppily from the drinking he was doing, but all the same... He pushed his friend in the shoulder playfully, trying to get his attention. Which only made his drunken companion shove him back. Which started an all out brawl.

Smoker sighed. This wasn't how he'd imagined spending his first hour back on land. He noticed that the other customers were starting to get riled up, and if he didn't interfere soon, things would only get worse. He hurried forward and grabbed the black haired-man, pulling him off a blonde man.

Ace grunted as he was yanked off, slumping against the person grabbing him. He looked behind him and grinned. "Hey, sailor," he said...in a rather suggestive manner.

Smoker frowned at the slight come-on, trying to get the man back up on his own two feet. "C'mon, you drunk, don't go creating a disturbance. You wanna fight, take it outside."

"I'm not drunk, he's drunk!" Ace whirled around and gripped Smoker by the lapels. "But like I was saying: hey, sailor, you free tonight?" He really didn't care if Smoker wasn't interested; he was determined. He would get his way in the end.

Perhaps in a week Smoker would've easily been able to decline, but he'd gone so damn long without and, really, this freckled man was quite attractive. He couldn't bring himself to want to refuse. "At least let me get a little drunk first."

"Oh, hell yeah, honey, let's party," Ace laughed, grinning and grinding against the other with a purr. He tugged him over to the bar and ordered them both drinks. He was definitely going to make this a night to remember.

Smoker sat down on one of the stools and gladly downed his first of what was sure to be countless tankards of ale. After an hour of hearty drinking, a drunken flush had spread over his face. "So what's your name, anyhow?"

"Ace. You?" The freckled teen grinned and leaned against the counter, chin in his hand as he rested his elbow on the granite counter. "And yeah, that's my real name."

Smoker reached up and tapped his nametag, smirking a touch. "Smoker, and yes, that's my real name. I'm a Captain." Well, it was the name he'd always known, whether or not his mother had given him that name when he was born.

"Oooh, captain," Ace replied, leaning in. "That's sexy." He poked the nametag. "Nametag, too... You're that important, hm? Sure you should be associating with the riffraff like me?"

"Whaddya mean 'riffraff.' Are you some sort of thug?" Smoker frowned, the idea of Ace being just a street bully turned him off a bit.

"Nah, I'm better than that," Ace laughed, grinning and swaying a bit with music they kept playing. "But you know... Young and handsome, bad boy thing." He was playing it up a bit...

"Oh really?" Smoker's voice was a touch condescending as he spoke to Ace, "I've yet to see the bad boy part. To me you just look like some kid." He quickly finished off his mug. "Ahh, that's some good shit..."

"Trust me, babe, I'll show you the bad boy part soon." Ace grinned and took his own shot, snickering.

Smoker leaned over a bit, whispering to Ace. "I think I'm drunk enough to want to know just how much of a bad boy you really are."

"Mhm, not just bad, I'm naughty too," Ace chuckled, grinning and gripping Smoker's lapels. "My place is real close to here and no ones home, wanna find out for real, babe?" Ace was more than happy to show Smoker to his bed.

"Lead the way." Smoker used a hand to grope unabashedly at Ace's ass, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

Ace shot a cocky smirk as his ass was groped. He led Smoker down the street and towards his small house. It was littered with clothing on the inside but that was probably because there was no one there to clean up after them.

"Live here alone?" Smoker asked as he carefully removed his uniform, not wanting to wrinkle his jacket.

"Nah, got my baby bro... But he's..." Somewhere. Oh well. He pulled Smoker into his room and flopped back, starting to pull back his clothing.

"Ah." Smoker got to work on his belt and undid the button and zipper, crawling onto the bed after Ace.

Ace quickly flipped them over and straddled the man, shoving his pants down and tossing them away. "Let's get this show on the road, babe..." He purred, grinning and gripping Smoker's shaft through his underwear.

Smoker bucked into Ace's hand, grunting a bit at the sudden pleasure. He worked his hardening cock through the opening in his underwear before bringing his hands to Ace's hips. He began rubbing hot tip against Ace's ass.

Ace groaned and ground down against him. He reached over onto the bedside table, grabbing a bottle of lube and slicking up a hand, then reaching back to slick up Smoker's cock.

"Ohh, yeah..." Smoker was struggling to keep from bucking up against Ace's hand. His own hand went to Ace's cock, palming it, finger tickling over the slit.

Ace groaned and shuddered, bucking into the hand on his shaft. He stroked Smoker's shaft. He groaned again and pressed the tip of Smoker's cock against his hole. He sighed and sunk all the way down, grinning lazily down at the other.

Smoker stiffened at the sudden tightness and pleasurable heat, biting his lip as his body threatened to come prematurely. After a minute or so, he started to buck his hips up into the man above him.

"Aww, damn..." Ace groaned, shuddering at the feeling inside of him. He could feel Smoker's cock twitching and throbbing inside him. "Spent a long time on the decks?" he snickered, moaning as he rolled back onto the shaft inside him. "Damn... Well, I'm gonna make your first bust inside someone the best you've felt in a long time."

"Fuck...been too damn long..." He gripped Ace's hip and slammed inside. "Tch, I'll hold you to that." He smirked as he pounded up into Ace's ass.

Ace moaned as he rode Smoker's cock, hands clawing down the captain's pale chest. He rolled his hips, working Smoker's length as he brought him to climax.

Smoker wasn't going to last too much longer, gripping hard onto Ace and thrusting roughly. He reached up and took hold of Ace's cock, jerking him as they both hurried to climax.

"Fuck!" Ace grunted, hole fluttering and clenching in rhythmic movements as they came together. He pulled up off Smoker's cock; it felt so empty without Smoker inside. He groaned and went completely limp, making a face at all of the cum inside of him. Oh well, whatever. He wiped most of it off onto the sheets, then flopped down and yawned.

Smoker sat back, panting as he caught his breath. A minute later, he was climbing off the bed, fastening up his pants and searching for his shirt. It had to be somewhere amidst this mess.

Ace opened his eyes and looked over with a frown, sitting up on his elbows. "Hey," he whined, "where're you goin'?"

"I still have to check in to the inn, secure my room. If I don't I'm without a place to stay for a week." It wasn't his usual style to just 'dine and dash' if you will, but he really did have to get going.

"Well, you could stay here. You're sexy enough."

"Glad I fit your physical requirements. Even so, I can't just not show up. Plus I don't like the idea of staying in a stranger's house for a week." Ah, there it was. He slipped on his shirt and buttoned it back up.

"Well...will you come back?" Because Ace was seriously liking the dick this guy had. He groaned and sat up, holding his aching backside. Well, that at least meant he had fun while it lasted.

"If we see each other again, it's cause it was meant to happen." He stumbled out of the messy room towards the door, grabbing his jacket as he went.

Ace was a little frustrated. He by no means wanted a great big relationship out of this, but hey, he liked the morning after, he liked waking up next to someone and then maybe having sex with morning wood. Oh well. Whatever. He flopped down with a great big huff, ready for bed.

Smoker was exhausted by the time he reached the inn, but his troubles didn't end there. The final check-in time had been 11 o'clock, and it was now well past 3. He cursed as he paced around the lobby. Luckily, one of his buddies had just been getting back from a night on the town and he got to stay with him that night. They quickly decided that sharing the tiny room with only one bed was way too awkward for it to continue.

The next morning, Smoker was sitting at an outdoor café, reading the paper and eating his breakfast, just enjoying the morning.

Ace had been chatting up the pretty cashier, flirting openly and annoying some of the people who were waiting for their order while the other cashier was swamped with customers. He looked over and saw Smoker, getting an idea. He excused himself and went to plop right in the chair opposite Smoker. "Mornin', sailor. Like the small town charm?"

Not expecting the sudden intrusion, Smoker jumped a little, sloshing a bit of coffee onto his pants. He looked up at the uninvited guest, only a little surprised to see him sitting there. "Yeah, its nice. Quiet."

"The quiet depends on where you are," Ace told him with a chuckle as he leaned back in the chair. "So, we met again. Was this supposed to happen?" he teased, not actually buying into that sort of thing in the slightest.

"Small town; doesn't count. We were bound to run into each other eventually." He covered, almost embarrassed he'd said something like that the night before.

"Aw, come on, babe, you know you coulda gone to the other side of town. Town's big enough for us not to notice each other if we were strangers and we passed by twice." Ace grinned and leaned over to playfully smack Smoker on the shoulder.

"Suppose that's true." Smoker took another sip of coffee as he sized Ace up, trying to figure out exactly who this guy was without directly asking him.

Ace hummed, leg crossed over the other with his arms folded behind his head, obviously very relaxed. "You seem tense. It's supposed to be your time off, right? Take a load off."

"I'm naturally tense." Plus, spending months on the battlefield didn't exactly help calm one's nerves. But Ace was right; he needed to chill. "What would you recommend?"

"Lots of sex, nice day at the beach, some whiskey," Ace laughed, grinning. "Maybe add some you and me in there."

"Wouldn't doing that every day get boring?" Smoker finished off his coffee and folded his paper, tossing it on the table and crossing his arms, sitting back.

"You shake it up a bit," Ace replied with a shrug. He yawned and leaned forward. "Besides, you're just here for a week, how can that get boring that fast?" And even if it did get boring, then hell, Ace would liven it up for free.

"I suppose." Smoker stared at Ace a moment more. He certainly did seem interesting, and spending the week by himself would be deadly dull. What could it hurt to at least get a tour of the town? "Wanna show me around?"

"Alright, if you think you really want to." Ace grinned and hopped to his feet, waiting for Smoker to do the same. "I'll show you some nice places to be. Besides my ass of course."

Smoker snorted despite himself and stood up from the table. He'd already paid, so he followed Ace out of the outdoor seating area.

"Here, let me show you out to the streets." Ace tugged Smoker along and started down the street. "Here's where pretty much everything is- groceries and pharmacy, cafes, all that... We've got most of the commercial stuff on the other side of town, but right here's where small business and such takes place."

Smoker took in each and every detail into memory, mostly out of habit. He really liked this town, from what he'd seen so far. He knew he was going to want to come back some day.

"Mhm, and let's see... We've got the beach down there, the docks... Pretty small town, but we have fun here." Ace shrugged and led Smoker down the street, towards the beach. "Fire station, police station... Might pop in and see gramps if he doesn't toss me out at first sight."

"Your grandfather's a cop?" Smoker quirked an eyebrow. Ace certainly didn't act like a cop's kid.

"Mhm. Raised me real good," Ace snickered, obviously sarcastic. "Eh, I'll see him later. He's probably doing something crazy." He tugged Smoker along, going towards the beach. "Wanna sit in the sand and make out?"

Smoker bristled, looking around at the pockets of other people lying around. "Are you out of your mind? I'm not putting on a show for other people to gawk at!"

"What? No one's even at the beach at this time," Ace snorted, "it's a work day, and it's morning. Place is devoid of life except for guys like me who don't have a job and kids playin' hookie."

Smoker frowned. Even though he could probably count the number of people there on just 2 hands, he had just never liked doing that sort of thing in public. But even then, "You're still a stranger to me. I don't kiss strangers."

"But you fuck them in the ass without a condom?"

"Apparently."

"Nice." Ace rolled his eyes and tugged Smoker out onto the sand behind a washed up piece of large driftwood that was more like a small tree. "Wanna stay behind the log and fuck then?"

"What? No!" Smoker pulled away. "Look, I'm not going to put myself out there where anyone can see! You've got a shit ton of nerve." He folded his arms, frowning down at Ace.

Ace frowned and leaned back on his hands and legs spreading slightly, as if trying to appear seducing. He really wasn't, it was just a habit. "Doesn't take nerve, just takes a dick."

"I'm _not_ having sex out here!" Besides, getting sand in places it wasn't meant to be was always a painful hassle.

"Alright, then where do you want to do it?"

In all honesty, the mood had sort of been killed for Smoker. "If I wanted to, it would be behind closed doors."

Ace sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're too vanilla. Oh well. Come on, let's go grab something to drink," he said, getting to his feet and brushing sand away, motioning for Smoker to follow him.

"Excuse me for being old fashioned." He didn't think he was vanilla. He was willing to experiment...maybe...maybe not? "We just had breakfast, the bars aren't even open yet."

"I'm not saying drink like some whiskey, I'm saying drink like some lemonade," Ace snorted, tugging Smoker along. "Come on, my treat, there's a real nice place that makes some great fresh stuff right there on the main street."

Smoker was actually surprised by such a tame suggestion. "Well...alright then." And once again, he was dragged through the streets of the town, following behind Ace.

Ace pulled them into the small shop and ordered them both some lemonade, sighing as he sat down, at one of the tables. "So, what's it like on deck, sailor?"

Smoker sipped at his drink. "It's fine I guess. There are parts I hate, and parts I get satisfaction from. I like knowing I'm defending those who can't defend themselves, but watching kids climb on board, leaving their families and getting put into battle…makes me sick when they get thrown into the line of fire." He looked up at Ace, "Sorry for ruining your fantasy of hot people in sailor suits."

"Oh, babe, you didn't ruin it, I know there're still hotties in sailor suits. I've known for a long time that it's not all fun in the sheets and drinking." Ace shrugged. "Come from being a navy brat, you could say."

"Well, most of them are crabby old men like me." Smoker took another swallow. "Wait, so your dad's a marine?"

"Nope, my grampa, he was an admiral." Ace nodded, shrugging. "Now he's retired off his pension and he goes around beating up naughty kids on the street before falling asleep next to a box of donuts."

Smoker racked his brain for recently retired Admirals. "Wait...you don't mean Garp do you?" His eyes went wide. Admiral Garp was a highly revered man amongst the ranks. Smoker had even served under that iron fist for a couple years.

"Mhm. You know Gramps?" Ace seemed a little more interested now.

"Yes, I served under him my first few years out at sea. He really taught me a lot." Smoker smiled a bit, "But he was a hell of a hardass, and I always got into a shit ton of trouble."

"Try living with him for eighteen years," Ace laughed, grinning and sucking at his lemonade through his straw loudly. "Been out of that house two years, still not enough."

Smoker chuckled a bit. "Well, congrats on making it out in one piece. I was always afraid he might really kill me one day." He finished off his lemonade as well, sighing with satisfaction.

"Welp, when you set enough things on fire and you ignore him enough times he starts to not care," Ace replied with a grin, "probably different on the ships, I bet. But trust me, works at home. After about ten years."

"You said you have a little brother too, right? How did he and your grandpa get along?"

Ace shrugged. "They get along... No they don't. Either way, gramps just thinks we're punks." And he was partly true, but still. "He lives with me now, gramps tends to just front us some money here and there while I'm working on and off."

"I see." Smoker folded his hands and rested his head on his chin, thoughts drifting to his own family.

"Mhm... It's okay. We're dysfunctional but we still...er...function. I guess." Ace laughed and shrugged, smiling lazily as his eyes drooped slightly.

"Well, to each their own I suppose." Smoker stood up from the table. "Shall we?"

Ace shrugged and got up to his feet, nodding. "Yeah. Where you want to go, babe?" he asked, already on his way out the door.

"Well, I'd invite you back to my place, but I got to the inn too late last night." He looked over at Ace with a half smile, "I wouldn't mind seeing your place again."

"Oh, really?" Ace grinned and nodded. "Come on, I'll show you back. Luffy's at school..."

"Let's go then." Smoker followed close behind as Ace led the two of them back to his place.

Ace nodded and lead Smoker back to his house, looking around just in case Luffy had played hooky and he was somewhere in the house. "Alright, he's not here..."

Smoker smirked as he took off his jacket. "And he won't be coming back any time soon, right?"

"Not til two," Ace replied, humming as he shed his shirt, mostly out of comfort and flopping onto the loveseat. "You had something in mind, babe?" he asked, grinning and splaying out invitingly.

Smoker went and stood above Ace. "Well, I had an idea." He smirked as he went to kneel on the little couch.

"Feel free and share those ideas, sailor, gotta spread the seed of creativity." And that wasn't the only seed they should be spreading...

"Well then..." Smoker leaned down and started undoing Ace's pants agonizingly slow. When they were finally undone and gone, he brought his face down to the slowly stiffening member, tongue darting out and licking up the shaft.

"Aw, shit," Ace murmured, shuddering and tossing his head back, hands sliding onto Smoker's shoulders. "Fuck, babe..." He moaned and twisted beneath the feeling, shaking with pleasure. He licked his lips in arousal.

Smoker brought a hand up to Ace's mouth, a couple fingers pressing against his lips. "Suck." He demanded before taking Ace's head in his mouth, running his tongue down the slit.

Ace gasped, but opened his mouth willingly and sucked his fingers into his mouth with a moan. He didn't much care for preparation, he was more of a meet 'n fuck kinda guy, get right down to the best business. But if Smoker wanted to then that was fine too.

Smoker withdrew his fingers from Ace's mouth and brought them down to Ace's ass, mercilessly penetrating him with them.

Ace groaned, hooking his legs over Smoker's shoulders and arched his back. He wondered if he could talk Smoker into letting him top at some point. One week, right? That was enough time persuade him... Even if he was a backdoor virgin, Ace could work it.

Smoker curled his fingers, raking along the tight wall as he searched for that bundle of nerves. He began to bob his head, taking in more and more of Ace, wanting to swallow up every inch.

"Oh, _fuck!"_ Ace exclaimed in his pleasure, moaning loud. He was probably what someone would call a screamer, in a toned down sort of sense. He rocked down on the fingers inside of him, body begging for more. He didn't care if he was being penetrated right then, he wanted to feel _good._

'_Found it.'_ Smoker hummed, sending shocks of vibrations through the sensitive flesh inside his mouth as he massaged Ace's prostate, fingers thrusting with the jerk of Ace's hips.

Ace was more than happy to thrust back on those fingers, moaning loud and arching his back, twisting every which way. "Fuck, babe... Ahhh, you're gonna kILL ME!" he yelped, gasping and eyes rolling back in his eyes as his cock twitched, leaking, and body shaking with pleasure.

Smoker lapped up the pre, despite the bitter taste. "Go ahead and come, brat." He engulfed the head again and swallowed Ace back up, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked.

Ace took that as an invitation, even rather excited by the name-calling as he came, busting in Smoker's mouth. He went limp with a sigh, flopping as he breathed hard and heavy.

Ace's member was so far back in his throat, Smoker didn't really have any other option than to swallow. He pulled away, removing his fingers and his mouth as soon as he was sure every last drop had been milked out.

Ace sighed and leaned back with a groan, licking his lips and lettings his hands curl slightly in relaxation. "Damn, babe," he murmured, eyes hooded lazily and a soft, idle smile goofing up his face.

Smoker licked his lips as he sat back, using the back of his hand to wipe his chin. "You like that?"

"Oh hell yeah." Ace groaned and sat up, bones feeling like lead, and grabbed Smoker by the shoulders to kiss him, gladly tasting his own juices on Smoker's tongue. "Your turn," he said, sliding down onto his knees.

Smoker flinched a little at the kiss, but his legs opened willingly, making room for Ace to position himself.

Ace settled between Smoker's legs and tugged at his belt until it came free, grinning at the sight. He reached out to grip Smoker's shaft. He leaned in easily and engulfed into his mouth, humming around it as he gripped with both hands.

Ace bobbed his head, one using one hand to pump Smoker's shaft as he sucked sweetly. He used the other hand to press against Smoker's thigh, mostly just to keep the other from bucking and choking him.

Smoker's breathing was starting to pick up as he tried to roll his hips up into Ace's mouth.

The two of them were so enthralled in what they were hearing, they didn't hear the door open.

"Ararara...Aaace, not agaaaain..." Luffy had just walked in, bag slung over his shoulder, home for the first time in days.

Ace nearly choked as his teeth digging in and scraping against the sensitive skin of Smoker's cock and immediately pulled off, head whipping around to look at his brother. "Luffy! What the hell are you doing here? Go back to school, school isn't over yet!"

Smoker brought his knees up to his chest instinctively, muscles going taught as he flopped over in pain.

"Oh, I didn't go. I got hungry and I ran out of money so I came back." He dropped his bag down amongst the clutter and headed for the kitchen, hoping to find something.

"Luffy, go back to school, I'm busy!" Ace shouted, face red with embarrassment. He got up, tripping over his pants and not even bothering to pull them up as he went after his brother. "Why can't you ever leave me alone to suck dick in peace? Do you hate me, or something?"

Luffy pouted, pursing his lips. "But I was gone for over a week..." He had felt that that was plenty of time. Apparently not.

Smoker sat up, wincing a bit as shocks of pain still racked through his groin. "S-So..." his voice was strained as he spoke, "this is your brother..."

"Luffy get out so I don't give him blue balls!" Ace promptly shut Luffy into his room without another comment and went back out to Smoker. "Sorry about that... Yeah, that's Luffy. Want me to get back to it?"

"Guh...no...still hurts." Smoker put himself back in his pants, sitting back on the couch.

"Oi! Ace! Ya bastard, I'm hungry! Oi!"

"Oh, shut up, Luffy, you ruined my date, you can go hungry!" Ace snapped, going into the kitchen and grabbing some leftover pork chops from the night before, tossing it into Luffy's room. "Hey- I'm really sorry about this..." Ace said as he looked to Smoker.

"No, it's okay...I guess I'm just not used to practically having my dick bitten off." He smirked, indicating that he was only joking...mostly.

"No, no, babe, I'm like, _really_ sorry," Ace assured him, a slightly concerned look on his face as he gripped Smoker's shoulders. "Bit dicks aren't good."

"Ace, it's okay. It wasn't on purpose." He stood up, zipping his pants up and readjusting his clothes.

"No, I still feel goddamn bad," Ace groaned, making a face and flopping onto the loveseat. "Really wish Luffy would have stayed in school... Kid's seventeen, he needs it." But they both knew Ace didn't have the heart to force him. He rubbed his eyes and let his head roll back.

"Well then, make it up to me by letting me stay here. My room reservation got voided and I'm not staying with my buddy in a small room that only has one double bed again."

"Done." Ace's grin reappeared and he patted Smoker's shoulder, yawning. He was getting tired again... Hopefully he wouldn't have one of his episodes around Smoker- that was just rude, in his opinion.

Smoker noticed that Ace was kind of starting to fall asleep. "You want me to leave so you can take a nap or something?"

Ace squeezed his eyes tightly closed and opened them again. "Nah... Sorry, I'm just... Well, I have these fits. You get it?" He never liked using the word narcolepsy. Made him feel like he actually had something wrong with him...

Smoker squinted his eyes, not quite sure what Ace meant, but he didn't want to pry. "Alright. I'll be back with my stuff later then."

"Alright." Ace nodded and yawned, already seeming to be nodding off.

"Oi! Ace! Dammit let me out!" Luffy had long since finished off the scraps he'd been thrown, not at all bothered that he'd been fed like some creature, but he didn't appreciate being locked up. Oh well, guess he'd just have to wait.


	2. All of You

**Chapter 2**

Smoker was by far Ace's favorite pet project of the month. After a few drinks they were heading back to the house and Ace had already started out with the making out, moving backwards through the house to try and get to the bedroom.

Smoker was trying not to stumble over the mess. He'd almost fallen several times, but they somehow made it to the bed, Smoker flopping down on his back as Ace climbed over him.

Ace was more than glad to slide on top, wiggling a bit as he straddled the other, working their clothes off and gripping Smoker's cock as he reached for the lube with his other hand. He slicked up Smoker's shaft and finally slid it inside without another seconds notice, moaning and tossing his head back.

Smoker grabbed Ace's hips and thrust into him, watching as Ace bounced with the force of his thrusts. His head rolled back as he panted with the exertion.

Ace's lithe body rolled easily and smoothly with every movement, be it in cooperation or of its own volition he moved a lot more graceful than one would suspect. His muscles rippled beneath his freckled body, legs winding tight around Smoker's waist and rocking down with sexy moans, and gentle gasps every time he lifted off the other's shaft.

Smoker's eyes slowly traveled over Ace's body as it gleaned with sweat. He slowed down, no longer moving like an animal in heat as he slowly rolled into Ace, one of his hands wandering up, fingers running Ace's stomach as he took in the body above him. He was...really kind of beautiful.

Ace's stomach clenched and spasmed slightly under Smoker's soft touch, head tilting back with a hum as Smoker rolled up into him. He moaned and let his eyes slip shut as his chin touched his chest. His own hands slipped down to rest on Smoker's broad chest, using it for leverage to work his hips and clamp down on Smoker's shaft.

Smoker gasped a bit when Ace tightened around him. HIs hand travelled down Smoker's stomach to the member that was practically begging for attention. He wrapped his hand around it and slowly began to pump.

Ace's hips bucked and rolled into the hand on their own, no voluntary movement part of it. Not that any of it was exactly involuntary, either... He huffed and moaned, face red with orgasm approaching. He seemed much different then before, when he could definitely be classified as a screamer.

Smoker looked up into Ace's face. He could feel that something had...transcended. Something was different from the last time, aside from the fact that Ace wasn't crying his voice raw for one.

Ace moaned and tossed his head back, entire muscles going taut and entire body tensing and muscles going through small spasms. He looked like he was having an orgasm, but his cock stayed thick and rosy red.

Smoker rolled them over, laying flush against Ace's body, trapping the sensitive member between their washboard stomachs. He buried his face in Ace's neck as his slow, deliberate thrusts began to hasten.

"Fuck!" Ace gripped Smoker's shoulders, feet flexing and pointing over and over, toes curling and uncurling with every thrust as Smoker fucked him, his movements too slow for the freckled man's liking. His entire body tingled, blunt nails digging into Smoker's shoulders.

Smoker's grip tightened as he thrusts became quick and somewhat erratic as he grew closer towards his climax. "Can I...inside...or out?" He grunted, not having enough breath to say more than that.

"Either—_fuck!" _Ace reached down and stroked himself to climax, back arching and hips twitching as he came. His mouth fell open and his brow furrowed as he moaned in pleasure, continuing to ride Smoker's cock until he felt the man come inside.

Smoker frowned. He had wanted to be the one to make Ace come. Oh well, there would be other opportunities, he was sure. He flopped back down next to Ace, watching him through half-lidded eyes.

Ace slowly recovered and sighed, stretching his entire body and wiping his chest with one hand, then wiping that off on his sheets. He looked over to Smoker with hooded eyes and a lazy smile, somewhere between coy and sleepy. "Damn good, babe..."

Smoker felt his mouth twitch up into a half smile. "Yeah, it was really...nice..." He brought a hand up to Ace's hair and gently tugged at a lock of Ace's ebony strands. "I don't know what to make of you."

"You wanna make something of me? That's new," Ace laughed softly, smiling wide. He sighed and turned onto his side, facing the other. "What exactly is mister sexy sailor going to make up little delinquent me?"

"I didn't mean it like that." He rolled over onto his back. "It's just that it's like you're 3 completely different people. It's tough to get a read on you when I don't know who the real you is."

Ace shrugged and rolled over, snuggling under Smoker's arm. "Make what you want out of the me you like most."

"I don't want to pick the personality that's most convenient for me. I want to like you as a whole."

"Then like me as a whole." Ace kissed Smoker's shoulder and up his neck, rubbing against him and making it quite clear how interested in a second round he was, hand sliding over Smoker's neck and groin rubbing over his hip. His fingertips traced the contours of Smoker's chest, wordlessly asking for more.

"Mmm...that sort of thing takes time..." Smoker tilted his head, allowing Ace to explore the expanse of his pale skin. He brought a hand up and ran it down Ace's back, other hand going to stroke his chest.

"Well, you just do what you want, babe," Ace murmured, nipping at Smoker's jaw and kissing whatever he could, slowly sliding on top of him and grasping as his soft cock. He rubbed it between his ass cheeks, still leaking cum. He could care less, he liked it messy, things like that never fazed him anymore.

Smoker was still incredibly sensitive, and he winced when Ace touched his cock. He gripped at the sheets a bit as he waited for the discomfort of the hypersensitivity to wear away.

Ace was gentle as he slid back down over Smoker's shaft with a sigh, body shuddering with the feeling of being full. His head rolled back as he let out another long sigh of comfortable pleasure. It just felt good.

"Nnn...Ace, I'm still really sensitive..." It was probably one of the only downsides of having an uncut cock.

"I know... Ahh, just give me a sec," Ace murmured, looking down at Smoker once more, not bothering to move. He didn't want any friction, he just wanted to be able to feel Smoker inside him.

Smoker was a little confused when Ace didn't move, but he was silently appreciative. He reached forward and wrapped a hand around Ace's cock, slowly stroking from base to tip.

Ace moaned, shuddering as he was touched, lips forming an 'o' shape and spine tingling. "Fuck, babe..."

Smoker ran his thumb down the slit, pressing against the hole a bit before bringing his hand back down Ace's shaft. He was staring at Ace's face the entire time he worked his cock.

Ace moaned, forming several words with his lips but no noise coming out as he bucked into the hand on his shaft, simultaneously fucking himself on Smoker's cock.

Smoker let out a hum of contentment. He could feel his own cum coat his dick as Ace fucked himself on his member. He brought a hand up to Ace's shoulder, tugging at it a bit, wanting to bring Ace down into a kiss.

Ace was more than happy to kiss Smoker, tongue plunging into his mouth as he rocked over him with a moan, entire body shaking slightly. "Mmm, feels so fucking good to have you inside, babe," he murmured, smiling hazily.

Smoker thought about that for a moment. "What's it feel like?" He asked as he temporarily broke away from the kiss.

"Full." Ace paused to kiss Smoker briefly, kissing him repeatedly in small pecks over his lips and his nose and cheeks, "wet..." kiss, "good."

"Hmm..." Smoker wondered for a moment what it would feel like to have Ace inside of him. He was certainly big enough, maybe only a little smaller than Smoker, but as soon as the thought entered his mind, the pleasure Ace was giving him washed the thought clear out.

Ace rolled his hip, trying to buck up into Smoker's hand, rocking into Smoker's lap and over his cock, sliding in and out of his ass. "Ahh, fuck..."

Smoker slowed his hand down a bit. "Want me to suck you?" If Ace still wanted his ass filled, Smoker didn't see the problem in supplying a few fingers if asked.

"Mmm... Would you?" Ace asked, eyebrows raising slightly and leaning back on his hands. He slowly slipped Smoker out of him and rolled over. "I'm all game."

"I have before." Smoker sat up and readjusted himself between Ace's legs, bringing his mouth down to teasingly lick and suck at Ace's soft head.

"Mmmm, damn that's good," Ace moaned, toes curling and one hand sliding into Smoker's hair. "Feels like fucking magic." He hitched his legs over Smoker's shoulders and ankles crossing over his neck with a purr.

Smoker ran his tongue down the ridge on the underside of Ace's member, down to the base and back up to the head, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. He pulled away as his hand pumped Ace's member, mouth going down to gently suck at the sensitive sac, taking it all into his mouth, tongue rolling over it.

Ace's back arched up and he moaned, toes uncurling and stretching out as he clutched the sheets beneath him. He didn't care how loud he was, he just wanted it to be known that he was feeling fucking fantastic.

Smoker waggled his hips a little bit, looking for anything to rub his needy member against. He caved, and brought a hand away from Ace's hip and brought it to his leaking tip, stroking himself as he brought his mouth back up to clean away Ace's precum.

Ace licked his lips, smiling at the fact that Smoker was touching himself. "Hey, babe... Roll over, I got an idea," he murmured, pushing Smoker's mouths off.

Smoker pulled away and flopped onto his back, an idea of what was going to happen already forming in his mind as he waited for Ace.

Ace slid over Smoker's lap and turned around, sliding over his body until Smoker's shaft was in his face and his cock was over the other's face. "This look good?"

"Nnn...yeah..." Smoker placed his hands on Ace's hips as he swallowed up Ace's hot prick, head bobbing as he tried to take in more and more of Ace.

Ace gasped as his shaft was engulfed. He in turn swallowed Smoker's cock, bobbing his head and rolling his hips down, but not so much that he choked the other. "Fuck, I just feel so damn good," he breathed against Smoker's shaft. He trailed his tongue along the vein, needing to voice his pleasure.

Smoker wasn't nearly as vocal as Ace was, but he did moan as Ace sucked him. His body involuntarily remembered the incident where Ace had bitten into his sensitive flesh, and his muscles tensed a bit out of reflex.

Ace was making sure to be nothing but careful as he slurped at Smoker's sensitive cock, bobbing his head and sucking sweetly. He couldn't help but moan and whine in pleasure.

After a moment, Smoker was finally able to relax, and he gently rolled his hips up into Ace's mouth. As his tongue ran over the base of Ace's member, he was starting to taste some of his own cum as what was left slowly dribbled down from Ace's ass.

Ace bobbed his head faster, moaning loud around Smoker's shaft. He shuddered and came in Smoker's mouth with a groan.

Smoker didn't hesitate to swallow, despite how bitter the taste was. He felt his back arch and his thighs clamp against Ace's head as he came to a shuddering orgasm.

Ace gladly swallowed it all down and promptly rolled over, sighing softly and relaxing. "Damn," he murmured, going lax on the mattress. "That was damn good."

"Hmm..." Smoker agreed. "But now I'm damn tired." He slipped his eyes closed as felt sleep tugging at his lids.

"Mhm... Ace crawled up and flopped beside Smoker with a yawn. "Let's catch some sleep, babe." He closed his eyes and fell asleep nearly instantly.

"...Yeah.." Smoker tilted his head against Ace's and fell asleep, their snores mixing together in the dark of the room.


	3. So Long, Skipper

So sorry, completely forgot to update this. My bad.

-PD

* * *

Chapter 3

The pair were peacefully sleeping, spread out across Ace's bed and snoring away, blissfully unaware of an impending attack.

"AAAAACE~ I'M HUNGRYYYY~"

"GAH!" Ace grunted, yelping as Luffy launched himself onto the bed between Ace and Smoker. "Luffy- what the hell!?" he demanded, face flushed as he sat up, glaring at his little brother. "Time and place!"

"I know! It's _time_ for you to be in the _kitchen_ to make me something to eat!" He sat up, sitting cross-legged next to Smoker and Ace's naked forms, completely unfazed.

"Well," Smoker grumbled, rolling over and pulling the covers up, "if anything he's got your tact."

"He's got all the good looks and the charm of a monkey," Ace groaned, flopping back and holding a pillow over his face. "Okay, Luffy... I'll be out in a sec. Give me some time to get rid of morning wood."

"No, that'll take too long. I'm hungry now!" Luffy insisted, leaning in and getting right in Ace's face.

"Fine, fine! Just get off!" Ace tossed the pillow in Luffy's face and sighed as he sat up, swinging his legs out of bed. He pulled on some boxers and followed Luffy out into the kitchen. He turned to Smoker. "Hey, I'm gonna make breakfast, come out when you want."

Smoker grunted as he lay in bed, slowly growing accustomed to being awake.

"Yahooo~ Ace, I want bacon and ham and sausage and—hey, Ace, are you listening?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting there..." Ace followed Luffy out and started cooking up some meat for his little brother.

Smoker came in not too much later, wearing his boxers and a baggy pair of jeans. "So, what's for breakfast?"

Luffy turned around and pouted, "Don't touch my food, ya bastard!"

"Luffy, shut up, he's our guest," Ace sighed, busy making sausage and bacon for Luffy. "Hey, babe. Coffee machine should still work if you want to give it a go."

"Thanks, I need it." Smoker quickly got to work figuring out how the archaic thing worked.

"Ne, Ace, why do you call him babe? Don't you call only cute people Babe? That's what Sanji said." Luffy asked through a mouth full of food.

"Yeah, well Sanji is a shit talkin' ho," Ace snorted, piling more bacon and sausage on top of Luffy's plate. "I can call whoever I want babe." He then went to fry up some ham for Luffy, setting aside the bacon and sausage that was left for himself.

"Weirdo..."

Smoker simply let their conversation go in one ear, out the other. "Hey, where are the mugs?"

"Left cupboard above the sink." Ace nodded and finished up the ham, tossing some onto Luffy's plate and then working on some of his own. "Damn, at this point Luffy's gonna eat through a whole month's worth in one day..."

"Oi, Ace, you should buy more food. We always run out." Luffy scolded. "Ah! That's it! Let's go buy food!" He proclaimed as if it was the greatest idea in the world.

"Ugh... But if we go buy food then I have to go somewhere with you," Ace grumbled, making a face with his hands on his hips, "besides, we don't have much money right now."

"Mrrr, but I haven't been home in over a weeeek~"

"Be nice to your brother, Ace." Smoker scolded as he brought over 2 cups of coffee, one for himself and one for Ace.

Ace groaned and finally managed to make himself a plate of food. "Fine, fine, we'll all go get food..." He couldn't just leave Smoker alone, after all.

"Yoshaaa~ Ace, seconds!" Luffy cried, holding out his plate and wiping off his face.

Smoker tried not to smile as he watched the two brothers interact with each other, ever the silent observer as he drank his coffee.

"No way! I haven't even fed Smokey, or myself yet! You can wait!" Ace exclaimed, shoving Luffy's grabby hands away as he compiled a plate for Smoker.

"Thanks." Smoker took the plate from Ace's hand and quickly started eating, expertly defending his food from Luffy's attacks. "You want me to come with to go shopping?"

"Yeah, why not? I mean, it's rude to just leave you all lone at the house." Ace shrugged and sat down with his plate, smacking Luffy's hand and then his forehead as he tried to sneak some food.

"Alright, let's head out after we eat and shower then." He finished off his coffee and got up to put his dishes away. "Besides, you're nice enough to let me stay, the least I can do is help buy groceries."

Ace shrugged and finished up his food, handing off his plate to Smoker. He went to get luffy seconds, polishing off all the food. "Alright, Luffy, here, but that's it."

Luffy pouted. This could hardly be considered a decent second helping, but he ate it anyways before anyone else could snatch it up. "Alright~ Let's go!"

"Hey, hold your horses, I've gotta get dressed and take a shower..." Ace frowned and sighed, getting to his feet. He looked to Smoker, as if silently asking him to take the shower with him.

Smoker was tempted to join Ace in the shower, but he felt a little weird about it with Luffy being in the next room. Plus, he was still exhausted from last night. "Hurry up and shower, then. We still need to get cleaned up."

"What? I don't need to shower!"

"Hey, you need a shower sometime, monkey," Ace snorted, rolling his eyes and hopping off the stool to get to the bathroom first. "I'll be out soon."

"Alright." Smoker waved him off, going back to the room to grab some clothes.

"Shut up you-you-you..." Luffy sucked in his lips as he tried to think of a comeback. "You...you pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert, I'm an adult! There's a difference!" Ace called back over his shoulder, hopping into the shower and getting ready to wash up.

"Then how come every time I come home you're with a different guy!" Luffy wasn't giving up on this argument as he shouted through the door. Ace beat him at everything, he refused to be silenced!

"Because I like sex and you can't have it."

Luffy shook as his temper rose. "Then you can't have any either!"

"I'm an adult, I can have it as much as I want!" Ace shouted, huffing as he washed his hair and then soaped up before washing off. He sighed and got out, ruffling the towel all over himself.

"Then I won't let you!"

Ace growled and glared at his brother as he started to pull his clothing on. "Luffy, I'll ground you, you can't stop me."

"Yes I can! Just watch me!"

Smoker figured now would be as good a time as any to hop in the shower.

"Nope! Go to your room!" Ace shoved Luffy into his room and shut the door, locking it from the outside. "Have fun, Luffy."

"Grrr, I won't forget this, bastard!"

Ace grinned and went to the kitchen to clean up while Smoker finished up his shower.

Luffy pounded against the door until Ace and Smoker left to go shopping. He watched out the window until they were out of sight before prying it open. "Yooosh~"

Ace groaned as he heard Luffy escaping. Great. Whatever. He sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets, leading Smoker along the street to the grocery store.

"Yo~!" Luffy popped up between them, pushing them apart. "Aww, I don't like vegetables, let's go look at meat!"

"Yeah, well, I like a nice salad every now and then," Ace said as he picked out some good tomatoes and lettuce. "Be careful or I might force you to eat some."

"Oh, I'll eat it, but I like meat better." Luffy tugged at Ace's arm, "Let's go find some meat! Smokey can buy vegetables!"

"Shut up, Luffy," Ace muttered, picking out some more food and then going over to the other aisle, looking through some other things.

"You know, it might make it faster if we split up." He ripped their list in half. "I'll take care of these." Smoker figured that the sooner they got the food and dropped Luffy off back home the better.

"Alright," Ace muttered, going off to get more food.

It wound up being like this pretty much all day long. Wherever Ace and Smoker went, Luffy was right behind them, or more commonly, between them. Despite their best attempts, Luffy simply wouldn't leave.

Ace was getting the most frustrated. "Luffy, why don't you go play with your friends?" he demanded at one point when he and Smoker had been about to settle down for cuddles on the couch before Luffy had plopped right between them and cockblocked him for the umpteenth time that day.

"Why don't you go play with _your_ friends." Luffy countered, getting comfy with a bowl of popcorn before grabbing the remote and changing the channel.

"That's what I'm _trying_ to do." Ace sighed, making a face and leaning forward so he could look at Smoker. He was really getting irritated. "Hey, babe, wanna just go into my room and lock the door so he can't get to us?"

Luffy sprawled out over Smoker. "You don't wanna watch the movie?"

"Err...don't know if I'm exactly in the mood..."

Luffy looked up at Ace, grin splitting across his face, as if in victory.

Ace glared down at his brother. "Well played, little brother. Well played."

"Shishishiii~" Luffy, just knowing he'd succeeded, got up off the couch with the popcorn. "I'm gonna go hang out with my _friend_ now. See you later~" He put the bowl on the counter and bolted for the door.

"Hey, at least use a condom or I'm going to kill your boyfriend!" Ace shouted after his little brother, huffing.

"Hey, he's the one taking it, not me. Later~" Luffy slammed the door, his running footsteps slowly fading away as he ran down the stairs.

Ace groaned and flopped down on the couch. "I could really use a good fucking..." he muttered, looking to Smoker expectantly.

"You could also use a lesson in subtlety." He smirked, leaning back on the couch. "Here or there?" He asked, nodding towards the bedroom.

"Subtlety usually doesn't get you what you want the moment you want it," Ace replied, shaking his head, "here'll do, I can't wait. I've waited all goddam day to get Luffy out from between us."

"Yeah, I know, I could feel your murderous intent all the way across the grocery store." Smoker took Ace's wrist and tugged gently, encouraging him to come over.

Ace gladly took the invitation and straddled Smoker's lap, hands taking a hold of his shoulder as he leaned in to start kissing down his neck. He ground down with a moan, reaching down with one hand to undo his pants and free his body from their oppressive hold.

As Smoker ran his hands over Ace's body, a thought occurred to him. Luffy's voice bounced around his head when he'd brought up Ace's past flings. He knew that he himself was no more than a fling, but... He stopped moving, hands falling back down.

Ace noticed the lack of movement immediately. "...Hey. What's up?" he asked as he pulled back, brow pulled together. "Is something wrong?" They had been waiting practically all day...

"It's nothing. I'm just not in the mood." He pushed at Ace, "Please just get off me."

Surprised, Ace slipped off Smoker's lap and right beside him on the couch. "...Why?" He had seemed perfectly willing no less than half a second ago. "Is it because of Luffy?"

"No, it isn't. I'm just not in the mood." He turned away, pulling a frown as he crossed his arms. He would deny all accusations that he was pouting as he sulked.

"Hey, what's got your panties all bunched up?" Ace asked, sitting up on his knees and putting a hand on Smoker's shoulder. "Something's wrong, babe, you gotta tell me."

"...How many guys have topped you." He glanced at Ace out of the corner of his eye, "How many guys have you topped?"

"Hunh?" Ace seemed confused for a moment before he caught on. "Oh. You wanna know how many guys I've slept with?" He sighed and leaned back. "...I really don't know. Lost count at this point."

Smoker's frown deepened. "I'm tired. I'll sleep out here tonight." Smoker got up and went to go and grab his bag out from Ace's room.

Ace was getting frustrated at this point. "Why should it matter how many guys I've slept with? I've slept with plenty of girls, too, you wanna know how many?"

"No!" Smoker grabbed a blanket and flopped down on the couch. "I don't care how much you've slept around. I'll be out of here tomorrow morning so you can move on to your next target." He huffed, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Why would I want to move on when you're still here?" Ace demanded hotly, really disliking Smoker's sudden attitude. "Probably 95 percent of the people I fuck are out of town people who are only here for three or four days! When I hear you're hear for a week or whatever, I was goddamn happy thinking I had someone to have fun with that long!"

Smoker didn't even respond, silently seething under the blanket. He didn't want nor care to know about Ace's track record. "I'm tired. Let me sleep."

"Fine, whatever." Ace threw his arms up in defeat and went to flop onto his bed in frustration. What was the point? If Smoker cared about how many people he'd slept with then that was that, no point in trying to convince him not to.

Smoker sighed as he was submersed into the dark after Ace had switched the lights. Today had been his second full day on the island, which meant he only had 3 more full days and one half day before he was gone again, probably never to see Ace again.


	4. Back Again

Ace woke up to an empty house. A feeling he hated. He wasn't one for serious relationships, but he liked the morning after. He liked surprising his fling with breakfast and a shower, maybe a morning round... But maybe that was too much to ask for. He got up out of bed without any disturbance to be heard, the house entirely empty, Smoker, nor his bags, anywhere to be seen. Oh well.

Even Luffy had cleared out. After taking 100 dollars to get by for a week or so, he'd disappeared to god knows where.

Smoker had asked his friend if he could keep his bags in his room while he looked for a place to stay in for the next 3 nights. He was currently out getting a much needed breakfast and cup of coffee, face hidden behind a newspaper.

Ace soon got tired of being home alone and called up Marco, asking him if he could come over and they could grab breakfast at the café. His offer was granted and he was out the door within minutes.

"Where the hell have you been?" Marco greeted with a small smile. "Haven't seen you in days. Thatch and the others wouldn't shut up about it. Thought you got yourself killed or something."

"Nah, I was just with someone new. You know me, the town bicycle, everyone gets a ride," Ace laughed, punching Marco's shoulder playfully with a lazy grin. He was a little upset Smoker had just up and left... He'd expected an entire week, after all. But oh well, life went on.

"Che, the same as always. Come on, I'm starving. Let's hurry up and get something to eat." Marco folded his arms behind his head and walked off. "So, where you wanna go?"

Ace shrugged. "Café'd be nice, let's head there. I'm achin' for some good muffins, y'know? Cake afterwards too..." That reminded him, he was a little short on cash... "Mind if you pay? I'm gonna grab a job soon, I'll pay you back soon."

"That's what you always say, yet you still owe me a shit ton." Marco scolded, but he knew he'd wind up paying anyhow.

Grinning, Ace tugged Marco along to the café. He didn't notice Smoker as he and Marco headed in, placing their order and taking their seats.

Smoker heard the familiar voice and he tried not to pay attention. He was well hidden behind his newspaper and he was sure Ace and whoever else the rowdy crowd was that came in with him wouldn't notice he was even there. He did take a peek, surprised to see a bunch of punks taking up a large booth.

Ace was sitting beside Marco, rather close and cuddly with him (one usually was with their best friend, and they were pretty close beyond just friends), gladly munching on his cake with some coffee beside him, almost looking like he was falling asleep on Marco's shoulder.

Smoker gripped his paper with unnecessary force, crumpling the edges, ripping them a bit. He glared over at Ace, almost wishing he would look this way. 'That fucking brat...moving on so damn quickly...' He felt his last shred of patience snap when Marco pressed his nose to Ace's hair, a seemingly very affectionate gesture from where Smoker sat. He slammed down his paper and the money for his food and stormed over to the table, exuding a very powerful, intimidating aura.

Ace seemed to wake up a little as Smoker suddenly stormed the table. "...Smoker?" he said as he sat up, pulling away from Marco. "Uh...did you want something?"

His brow furrowed before he reached down and yanked Ace up by the collar. "You're coming with me." He turned around and started dragging him outside and into an alleyway, clear from the possible view of a casual passerby.

Ace grunted sharply and stumbled along behind the other, face getting red with frustration. "Hey, what's the big idea, yanking me away from my friends?" he demanded, shoving Smoker's hands away. "What the hell do you want, I thought we were done, hm?"

Smoker pressed Ace up against the wall, staring into his obsidian eyes with his own, shining, silver ones. "Moving on before I'm even gone, huh?"

"Who the hell said I moved on?" Ace snapped, his normally soft eyes hardening and slitting down angrily. "That's my best friend, not some guy I picked up."

Smoker blinked for a moment before looking downwards, somewhat sheepishly. "...Oh...I see." He let go of Ace and backed up a bit.

"Try keeping your asshole meter down a peg," Ace growled, sighing and crossing his arms as his brow came together. "Why would you care if I moved on anyway? Don't you want us to be done?"

Smoker scratched at the back of his head. "I thought I did..." But now he wasn't so sure. "I'm sorry. I don't normally lose it like that."

"Be sure it doesn't happen again." Ace reached out and grabbed Smoker by his collar, tugging him in close. "Hey... It's okay if you don't wanna end it," he said, cupping Smoker's cheek. "If you wanna be done, then we can be done, but if you don't then we don't have to."

"I don't think I want us to be done just yet..." He mumbled, turning away out of embarrassment. "We've only got 3 more nights, and I don't exactly have anywhere to stay." He smiled a bit. "Is it alright if I stay with you again?"

"Don't see why the hell you bothered to move out anyway," Ace snorted, turning Smoker back at him and kissing him. He pulled back, grinning as he licked his lips. "I think I'll go say goodbye to the boys and then we can head home and you can make up for yesterday."

"Seems kinda stupid at this point." Smoker nodded, kissing him back and smiling a touch. "Hurry though, don't know how long I can wait..."

Ace nodded and patted Smoker's chest. "You run home, babe, here're my keys." He handed Smoker the house key and pulled away. "I'll be right back." He ran back inside and went up to his gang. "Hey, guys, change of plans, I'm going to run home and get fucked, you guys have fun."

Marco sighed, "You are fucking ridiculous."

Smoker hurried back to Ace's house, stopping by the inn on his way and picking up his bags. He had just deposited his stuff by the time Ace came in the door.

"No, I'm getting laid." Ace grinned and turned tail, running off to his house and kicking off his shoes as he got back, grinning. "Hey, sailor. Gonna teach this naughty boy a lesson?" he laughed as he approached Smoker, as if replaying their first meeting.

Smoker rolled his eyes. If anything, he was the 'naughty boy' considering how he'd acted earlier that day. He took hold of Ace's shirt and crashed their lips together.

Smoker's aggression was just what got Ace hot. He jumped up, legs wrapping around Smoker's waist and kissing back eagerly. "Mmm..."

Smoker carried Ace to the bedroom, flopping him down on it and crawling over him, bringing their lips back together.

Ace moaned and slid his fingers through Smoker's hair, kissing back eagerly. He started to shed his clothing, trying to get as much off as quickly as he could.

Smoker's hand quickly undid his belt and pulled down his fly, freeing his member. He pushed Ace's legs back and spat on his hand, lubing himself up hastily before pressing his head against the tight pucker.

Sighing, Ace lifted his hips up off the bed to meet Smoker halfway, groaning. It felt good to be filled, finally, but it did ache and burn a bit... Oh well, it still felt good.

When he wasn't going in due to his hasty prep, Smoker pulled away with an agitated grunt. He grabbed the lube and properly slicked himself up before pressing in again. Smoker pressed in until he was completely buried deep inside Ace's ass, letting out a long, low growl as he started thrusting.

"Damn, you feel great, babe," Ace murmured in Smoker's ear, kissing down his jaw and wrapping his legs tight around his waist. "Missed this yesterday..."

"Me...me too..." Smoker's hand stroked Ace's thigh as the other one went up to interlace fingers as he lay flush against Ace, thrusts slow and deep.

Ace's head slid back, tilting up and leaving him vulnerable. He clawed at Smoker's back as he was fucked, slow and deliberate. "Fuck... Ah..."

Smoker took advantage of the exposed skin, leaving dark hickeys that would take days to go away, only fading once he'd already left.

Ace didn't care if he was marked up. In fact, he encouraged it. "Come on, make me red and purple everywhere," he demanded, nails digging into Smoker's shoulders tightly.

Smoker kept biting and sucking down and across Ace's chest, leaving love bites absolutely everywhere.

Ace groaned, hiking his legs up higher and arching his back. "Shit..." He wasn't sure if it felt good, but he liked the feeling, and that was good enough for him, whether it hurt or not.

Smoker brought his lips back up to Ace's and kissed him slowly and deliberately. He picked up his pace, aiming for that bundle of nerves.

Ace cried out as his prostate was struck, shuddering and arching his back, clinging to Smoker. "Fuck- ah... D-damn, again, I want it again..."

Smoker mercilessly pounded against Ace's prostate, moaning as he worked them both towards orgasm

Ace came without another moment's notice, shuddering and going limp after he sprayed seed all over his stomach.

Smoker dug his hands into Ace's thighs as he came, biting his lip as pleasure over powered him. He looked down at Ace's chest and began to clean him up, slowly licking up his stomach and chest.

"Ahhh..." Ace groaned and smiled, licking his lips and stroking Smoker's hair. "Damn. You're too good to me, babe."

"I'm making up for yesterday." He pulled a face as the last of the cum was cleaned up. "I'm not doing that again, just for the record."

"Of course," Ace laughed, relaxing with a yawn. "Great."

Smoker flopped down next to Ace, already on his way to falling asleep.

Ace sighed and rolled over, snuggling under under Smoker's arm. "Mmm. Glad you decided to come back to me, babe," he teased, wiggling until he was beneath Smoker's arm and cuddled up close. He reached down and tugged up the blankets.

Smoker opened his eyes again, turning to look down at Ace. "Me too. Only got 3 days left, don't wanna end my trip on a sour note. Plus, if I do come back, I don't want to come back to any burnt bridges."

Ace laughed and nodded. "Yeah... Hm. I'll give you my number or something if you want. You can call me any time."

"Well, I'll be back in the middle of a war in a couple weeks. Not exactly the prime time for a phone call." He sighed, rolling over and wrapping his other arm around Ace.

"You could write to me," Ace offered, grinning and snuggling up against Smoker.

"No way. The guys in the mailroom read my and other higher ups' personal mail for shits and giggles." Smoker sighed, feeling himself start to fall asleep again.

"Don't want him reading us having letter sex?" Was that like phone sex?

"Letter sex would take too long." Smoker rolled back over, back facing Ace, as he got comfortable under the covers. "Come on, I'm tired, let's sleep."

"Hey, now, I wanna talk about this. I still wanna get you at some other time before every now and then besides you docking at our port and screwing like rabbits," Ace admitted, pouting. "I mean, we don't have to have a relationship, but I like you."

Smoker looked over his shoulder at Ace, rolling over again to face him. "...I think I like you too...and I want to see you again even after I leave. Not just on shore leave either."

"Well, hey... I can't really...leave." Ace felt a little bad about that. "I'm not cut out for a life at sea, either. No one would wanna be around me that long."

Smoker chuckled, "There's no way you could be a marine." He brought up a hand and ran his thumb over Ace's cheek. "And I can't really move here, I've got family back home."

"Maybe I should be a pirate," Ace laughed, burying his face in Smoker's nape and sighing.

"Oh god, please don't. I don't need you causing more trouble for me." He took Ace back up in his arms. "Can we sleep now?"

"Mhm... Yeah. Night babe," Ace murmured, yawning and slowly drifting off.

"G'nite..." Smoker mumbled as they fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
